Layla who are you
by Sataria
Summary: Title says it all. A baby grows up in Frank-N-Furter castle before the "Picture Show" and is taken away. . .Eleven years later she comes back. She comes on a mission to remember her past and instead finds one Transvestite. . . OC/Frank/Rocky, includes Magenta, Columbia, Eddie, and Riff-Raff. FAMILY REUNION! Rating to change later due to incestuous relations.
1. Chapter 1

**Attempt at Rocky Horror Picture Show fic. Please, do make yourself comfortable and enjoy. . .**

_"My name is Layla Horror, and I am a Earth born Transylvanian from Transsexual. -Take care of her for me."_

It was a rather cool summer night when the baby was left on the doorstep of Doctor Frank-N-Furter. The child's wailing drew the attention of the maid, Magenta and her friend Columbia. They looked in shock and then squealed and took the baby inside. They took her to Frank and once he saw her he loved her. He scooped her up in his arms and held her while Columbia found a note attached to the blanket. All it said was the phrase above, her name and what she was. Without a second thought Frank and his household companions, excluding Riff-Raff, all took to the child immediately and wanted her to stay. Frank wanted this opportunity to raise an heir since he had no children of his own, as far as he knew. That baby was me.

Life was easy for a young girl growing up with a tranny for a parent (mom and dad), even though we both at the time didn't even know we were really related. I guess its because I never knew what was "good or bad" because I never knew the difference. I never left the house or watched regular tv or played with other kids. No, I spent my time with "daddy" in the lab, watching him do whatever it was he did. Either that or when I annoyed him he would shove me off to my mummies Columbia and Magenta. They lavished over me, calling me the cutest thing on earth. I know on some level they really cared about me, their little dress up doll.

I never knew my birth parents so the Doctor and the other women were the only parents I knew. I'm not dumb and not self glorifying, but I like to think they did an alright job of raising me those nine years. I don't wear the crazy outfits they get into though. . .but don't think I haven't thought about it. Trans-blood runs through my veins and no matter what I will always want to adhere to my Transylvanian heritage.

I was raised for nine years in that castle, and I actually liked it. But someone took me away just before I hit puberty. I grew up having religious views and morals hammered down my throat relentlessly. Maybe that would explain why I couldn't remember the castle that I grew up in, or the Doctor, or my nannies, or why I dressed so. . .plainly. When I had my clothes mailed from the farm my foster family lived the clothes arrived in a battered box, nothing but my tan tanks, jeans and converse shoes. My favorite sweater also came, that made me happy. It's a long light grey one made of wool. Warm and practical, the nannies didn't approve. They only thing they found any pleasure in was my purple velvet coat.

I lost my memory when they took me away from my home. I only remember the car ride that stormy night when the man and woman up front were speaking.

"Such a God awful place," he said. "I can't believe a child was being raised there and by Him!"

I didn't know who _he_ was. Did they mean Rif-Raff?

The woman looked back at me, her eyes were sympathetic. "Poor dear. Don't worry, once we get back to the farm you'll have a good upbringing clean from the filth they were teaching you. Not to mention you'll have a new name now. Melinda. No more of this near prostitute name of Layla Ugh! How can they do such a thing to a poor baby?"

"Enough of that," the man said while he concentrated on the road. "The good thing is that traveling salesman saw her and alerted the authorities of it. Of course without their permission to go in there and kidnap her I don't think we would have gotten her out."

The woman looked down at my clothes, "We'll also get you proper clothing. Not that trash they dressed you in." She turned back around.

I clutched the satin blanket in my hands tighter; they called my clothes trash? But that wasn't nice. And my clothes were fine. It was a soft pink teddy, as my parents called it, my little pink velvet and pants matched it. But it wasn't see through or what they would call sexy as my daddy's had been. He would wear such pretty things. These people taking me away wore so much clothing I wondered how they lived with themselves.

Late in the night the next day we arrived at a farm. There they took me to a room that I had to share with three other girls, all older than me. My new parents had redressed me in plain clothes, tan shirt with jeans and converse looking shoes. I didn't feel as happy as I did when I lived with Daddy and my Mummies. No matter what views they taught me, or who pushed me down, or who made fun of me I would dream of where I came from. Of course over the years those dreams were crushed when they found out I was dreaming them. And so my memories became nothing more than crushed dreams that were deemed "sick fantasies".

I had no idea how it happened but one day I escaped that place. I ran. Somehow I came to be on the front lawn of the place in my dreams. I had no idea where I was or how I had even gotten there, all I knew was that this was a place I was meant to be at.

I've been back here at Frank-N-Furter castle for some time now. I just found out who my parents are and to tell you the truth it's quiet a shock to me considering the things we've done together now. But to know how I found them you'll have to hear how I found one sweet transvestite and myself.

* * *

The stormy night had passed hours before. It was noon now and the still body of a young woman lay on the front lawn of the ruined castle. She suddenly moaned and sat up, looking around she saw that she had no shoes on. She got up and looked down to see that all she had was her too loose tan tank, her jeans and dark grey cardigan. She stood up in a daze and felt her old headband in her pocket. She blocked her eyes from the sun that suddenly shot out from behind a cloud and groaned. She stumbled to the front steps and began walking up them.

A pair of black beady eyes watched form an upstairs window. . .with more pairs of eyes.

She was about to knock on the door when it swung open on creepy creaky hinges. Her eyes widened at the cliché. She stepped forward tenatively and gazed about the decrepit home.

"Hello. . ." she called, albeit a little too quietly. Everywhere she looked was dust, dust and webs. Everywhere. "A-anybody h-home?"

No one answered. She walked forward and came across a grand stair case which she began to ascend. Five stairs up she heard a noise behind her and spun around. There by the doors was a very pale man with a hunched back. His hair was bleach blonde and stringy, she disliked him immediately.

"Um, w-where exactly am I?" She asked.

"You don't know where you are?" He asked, his voice high and nasally.

She became so confused, "I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the lawn and came inside. I didn't mean to trespass. I can leave if you need me too."

Suddenly there was a crackling laugh from a little farther up the stairs. When she whipped her head to face the new voice she saw a curvy woman peel herself from the railing and swing back to face her.

"Those who find their way here are meant to be here!" When the woman saw her face the older woman smiled and rushed to her, embracing her tightly.

"I knew you would return to us! The day has finally come."

The new girl looked at her and saw cobwebs covering her crazy curled hair.

"I-I'm sorry?" She mumbled.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember Mummy Magenta? How could you forget!?"

She looked mortified. "I don't understand. . ."

Magenta let her go and looked at the man below. She stormed down to him. "How can she not remember!? She lived here for nine years. I raised her and she forgets!" They both turned to face her.

Riff-Raff looked even more irritated. "You do not remember that this is the castle of Frank-N-Furter?"

She shook her head, her straight blonde hair framing her face innocently. "I really don't understand. The good people I lived with never told me where I came from. But I can't help but feel as if I've. . .been here before." The female half of the duo at the foot of the stairs looked at her sadly, the man looked annoyed. "All I know is that I was drawn here. I don't know where I am though, or my past, I stopped remembering that day they took me away. . ." she began to sing.

**"When I was young it seemed that life was so wonderful, a miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical.  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily, joyfully, playfully watching me." **

She looked up at the cuckoo clock, the bird that normally would come out to sing was frozen from old age. She whirled away, and leaned against a door frame, looking into the study her smile vanished. Riff-Raff and Magenta followed her. A man at the top of the stairs who resembled a Greaser played the sax.

**"But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensibale, logical, oh responsible, practical. And they showed me a world where I can be so dependable, clinical, intellectual, cynical."**

She danced into the study, she would later call it the Zen Room, and laid back on the table in a seductive way, the act was strange coming from such a modest looking girl.

**"There are times when all the world's asleep.  
The questions run too deep for such a simple mind!  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned," she sat up and looked at them.  
"I know it sounds absurd but please tell me who I am."**

She got up and walked out of the room in an irritated manor, it was clear she had hated the place she lived before.

"**I said now watch what you say, now we're callin you a radical, a liberal, fanatical, a criminal.  
Won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're acceptable, respectable, presentable a vegatble! Oh dig dig diggy yeah!"**

She danced and explored the bottom floor of the castle while music played. Upstairs the Master heard the call and he listened. . .Had she returned?

She saw a window and pressed her back against the curtains.

"**_But at night, when all the world's asleep,  
the questions run so deep for such a simple mind.  
Won't you please!"_**

Magenta and Riff-Raff joined in, **"Won't you tell me. You can tell me what!"**

**"Please tell me what we're learned."**

**"Can you hear me? I know it sounds absurd!"**

**"Won't you help me!"**

**"Please tell me who I am, who I am, who I am! Who I am!"** She belted it out at the foot of the stairs.

The two strangers pushed her back and forth between them and Magenta then danced with her around the foyer.

The girl stopped in front of the elevator and it was descending without her realizing it.

**"But I'm thinkin so logical! So digital! Did you call, uh one two three four!"  
**

The whole time Eddie hadn't come down from the the top fo the stairs and as the girl's voice faded he walked away. He had no real interest in any new comer at the moment, other times maybe he would but today he just wanted to play sax. Besides his girl was waiting for him so he had better things to do at the moment.

When they were done the elevator creaked loudly and it opened to reveal a man in a long black cape. He wore heavy make-up and the girl was surprised to find that she thought him a gorgeous man. He came forward and when he saw her his jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can it be?" He asked. "Our child has come back to us!" He waltzed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. "Ah it is you!" She was pulled into his arms and he embraced her. "We have missed you so!" He pushed her back at arms length and looked her up and down. "My child what are you wearing? We raised you better than this. But oh! I am so pleased by your return!"

She awkwardly held him back, "Excuse me, uhh, where am I?"

He dropped her and gave her a look as if she were insane. "Do you know who I am?"

She sheepishly shook her head.

He clutched her to him again, squishing her face against what felt like a corset. "Oh you poor thing! Don't worry though," he shoved her back to look up at him. He touched the tip of her nose with his painted-nail finger tip. "I'll bring you back home to us. But come now, join us for brunch."

In an instant the strange man was gone and walking towards the dining area. When her host's back was turned, the man she liked least stood too close and made her jump. She stared into his deep set eyes.

"Stop being stupid and remember your childhood already if you will," he droned on rudely.

She looked at him curiously and then looked forward again to the man who had hugged her, "Um but can anyone please tell me where I am?"

The group remained silent. When they went into the room it was dark and dusty. The dark curly haired cutie swung his cloak back, revealing the outfit of a Transvestite. Corset, fish nets, high heels and fingerless gloves. The guest had to swallow the lump in her throat. When he seated himself the girl sit down.

He looked at her and gave her a broad, beautiful smile. "Now tell me, what name did they give you child?"

"Well they never told me my birth name but they gave me a nice respectable name." She smiled sheepishly. The others did not seemed amused, she coughed, "Um, my name is Melinda."

The sweet transvestite looked at her mortified. "What an awful name to give someone like you. Do you remember where you came from?"

"I don't remember my early childhood or how-"

She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a blender. It whirred loudly as Riff-Raff prepared a midday smoothie for his master but her host looked expectant of her story still despite the noise. She rose her voice above it.

"They never told me about where I came from! Only that it was a terrible place and I should never go back!"

The noise stopped and she suddenly felt like she said the worst thing possible. The other three looked at her. She shrunk into her seat.

"I never believed them. I felt more like they had kidnapped me instead of rescued me as they said."

The others relaxed. Her host grinned again.

"Well my sweet, I am Doctor Frank-N-Furter. These other two are Riff-Raff and Magenta. Columbia and Eddie you will meet later." He said a wave of his hand.

She looked at her food Magenta placed in front of her and saw that it was a good looking meal of turkey, stuffing, mashed taters and came complete with gravy. She waited for the Doctor to begin and then ate. It was delicious and you could see her enjoyment on her face, the gorgeous man watching her smiled happily.

"That was your favorite when you were a child," he said in pleasurable reminiscence.

She looked at him curiously and swallowed her food. "What do you mean Doctor?"

He lowered his fork from where it had been poised in front of his gorgeously painted mouth. "My dearest, you have returned home."

She dropped her fork and her jaw. "H-home?"

"Yes my lovely. You grew up here." He looked at her in a patient way.

She looked at her food and then picked up her fork and took another bite. No one ever told her where she came from so it was easy for her accept the idea that this place could very well be her home. A small part of her hoped it was.

After she swallowed she looked back at him, "I have no memory of it."

"Oh you will," he chuckled and ate the rest of his food. "You'll come to remember the nine years you called this place home."

In the shadows a god of a man watched the new comer with heightened curiosity and the need to meet her. She had bleach blonde hair such as himself and she was obviously gifted in the areas of womanhood. Even though she tried to hid it anyone could notice. He wanted so much to meet her but his master had forbid him to come out unannounced. He was content for now to just watch her.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you hadn't noticed I'll be making this a song-fic and will have all ranges of songs incorporated in. The one featured below is "You're Lost Little Girl"- The Doors. Enjoy! **

When Frank and "Melinda" had finished eating he had the other two take the plates away and began leading the new girl to the stairs. "I'll show you to your room and you can rest or make yourself look," he trailed off and looked at her bare feet and shabby clothes, "presentable if you wish."

She looked down at her clothes and then hat his, at the same time she ran her hand through her hair and felt how unclean she was. She grimaced. "Thank you Doctor. I need a shower quite badly."

"We don't have showers, only baths," he replied.

"Oh, I didn't know." She dropped her gaze and stared at the floor.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into his bombshell body. He turned and looked at her crestfallen expression that was tainted with a deep red blush. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her gaze to his, her violet eyes looked back at his and he could see how lost she was.

"**You're lost little girl**," he sang.  
"**You're lost little girl**," he took her hand and led her forward.  
"**You're lost little girl,  
You're lost, tell me who!  
Are you?"**

"I really don't know," she said.

He grinned and they continued to slowly ascend more stairs.

**"I think that you know what to do."**

**"Impossible,"** she whispered.

**"Yes, but its true!  
I think that you know what to do, yeah  
I'm sure that you know what to do." **

From in the kitchen Magenta and Riff-Raff watched from a television screen.  
**"You're lost little girl**," Magenta looked sad.  
"**You're lost little girl**," Riff-Raff looked sullen.  
**"You're lost, tell me who! Are you?**" They sang together.

Frank led her down a hall and gestured for her to guess which room used to be hers. She looked uncertain. "I think. . ." She stepped forward and had her eyes honed in on the door at the end of the hall. On its surface was a big ornate looking L.

Frank smiled and sang again. "**I think that you know what to do!"**

He swooped up beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other held her hands.

**"Impossible? Yes, but it's true.  
I think that you know what to do, girl  
I'm sure! That you know what to do!"**

Just before the door he stopped her and took her in his arms, he gazed into her eyes and she was surprised to find that she desired him. He leaned in close enough to kiss her. . .

"**You're lost little girl**," his lips grazed hers tantalizingly, "**You're lost little girl**." He pulled away. "**You're lost."**

Suddenly he opened the door and flung her in, closing it behind her. She turn red with embarrassment. She had wanted him to kiss her and she didn't even know him! Besides that, if what he claimed was true then he was old enough to be her father! This went against everything she had been raised to believe on a farm that followed the Good Word where she was raised. Still she couldn't deny that he was right. She was lost in so many ways.

She shrugged, "_Then again I've always been lost_." She thought to herself.

This place brought feeling back to her, feelings of being right at home. She knew what she had to do; she had to stay here and find herself.

She went straight to the bathroom and turned the water on quickly. She pulled off her tank, revealing a plain white bra underneath, and had just started on unbuttoning her jeans when she heard a noise. She turned and walked out of the bathroom to look about the room that looked like it had been made specifically for her because it looked to be colored in dark shades of tan and purple. She looked into the dim room and didn't see anything so she shrugged and went back to her bath. A secret door across the room opened and the same man who had watched her before left the room quietly.

**I hate short chapters! Boy, this is getting off to a Rocky start xD Anyone get that? Anyone? Anyone at all? No?...I have bad humor...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently Melinda's favorite band is Supertramp. Ha she seems to know a couple songs. Enjoy. . .**

Magenta stared at the TV monitor in hers and Columbia's room. The groupie had been with her boyfriend, Eddie, all day and didn't know about their child's return. The woman watched this "Melinda", as she called herself, settle into her room after her bath. The crazy, curly haired maid grinned; she couldn't wait for the girl to meet Rocky, it wouldn't be much longer until it happened anyways. She watched as the afore mentioned man slipped through a little hidden door at the back of the room, she smirked.

They were going to meet very soon indeed if he kept all the sneaking around up.

After all, part of the reason the doctor "accidentally" came across the answer to creating life was because he worked himself into the ground after Layla was kidnapped. He missed her so much he wanted to create another "her" for, at the time, he had no hope she would ever come back.

It had always amazed Magenta how attached the doctor had gotten to the child. The note she came with never said who her parents were, only that they were from Transsexual. For all anyone knew Frank could be her father, but Magenta doubted it. Her boss never got any of the women he slept with pregnant and Layla didn't resemble Frank in the least. She had violet eyes and blonde hair. If anything she looked like their Transsexual friend Fushia, the blonde one who always came to Frank's parties. Anyone out of the party go-er's could be the parents.

After getting out of the bath, Melinda poked her head out of the room and was suddenly struck with nervousness. She decided to wait in her room until night fall when she guessed someone would come get her for dinner. She went to the far side by a window and found a desk of all things, how they knew she would need one she had no idea. She sat down as happy to find that it came with paper and pens. She took a piece out and started writing.

"Dear Farm," she wrote.

"**It was an early morning yesterday, I was up before the dawn**," her pretty voice drifted over the pen and paper in front of her.

"Dear farm, I'm alright. I'm sorry for scaring you with my absence, but this needed to be done. As thankful as I am for you raising me-

She made a face that implied she wasn't thankful at all but decided for everyone's sake that it was a good lie to tell all the same.

"**And I really have enjoyed my stay, but I must be movin on." **She smiled and nodded.

The man child, Rocky, had been making his way back to his room but when he heard her voice. . .It was intoxicating, like wine. He wanted more of it, so he drifted back towards the secret entrance.

As she wrote the girl started singing what she put down.

**"Like a king without a castle!"**

From his place on the opposite side of her wall Rocky sang softly in sweet harmony.

"**Like a queen without a throne."**

**"I'm an early morning lover, and I must be movin on!" **Melinda laughed sweetly at her own words, erased them and then wrote something a little more along what the farm people would accept.

She went on, "**Now I believe in what you say, is the undisputed truth.**

**But I have to have things my own way, to keep me in my youth!**

**Like a ship without an anchor! Like a slave without a chain!"**

Rocky joined again, "**Just the thought of that sweet lady, sends a shiver through my veins.** . ."

Melinda's voice rang out, "**And I will go on shining! Shining like brand new! I'll never look behind me! My troubles will be through. . ."**

She was proud that her words were finally coming out the way she wanted them too. She had been pushed down by everyone around her and so her opinion on things dwindled to silence. She never recalled having such a singing voice either.

She leaned back from the desk to think of what else to say and then when the idea hit her she snapped back forward, "**Goodbye stranger, its been nice. Hope you find your paradise! Tried to see your, point of view. Hope your dreams will all come true!"** She recalled her room mates. "**Goodbye Mary, goodbye Jane. Will we ever . . .meet again? Feel no sorrow, feel no shame. Come tomorrow feel no pain."**

She grinned and nodded, her words made sense. She would miss her two elder friends but she doubted they would miss her. They would all go on to follow the farm's religious practices just as all the kids who went through there did. But Melinda was happy to be different. She shook her head and sang more to herself.

**"Now some they do and some they don't. And some you just can't tell. And some they will and some they won't. With some it's just as well." **

She went back to writing and the man beyond her walls smiled, his blue eyes sparkled in adoration.

"**You can laugh at my behavior, that'll never bother me.**

**Say the devil is my savior, but I don't pay no heed.**

**And I will go on shining! Shining like brand new!"**

She stopped writing and instead began dancing gracefully around her room. "**I'll never look behind me! My troubles will be few! Goodbye stranger! It's been nice! Hope you find your paradise!"**

When she left her room Rocky scrambled away unseen from his hidden spot in the wall and went back to his room. If he had been missing when Frank got to the lab, well he'd be right sorry for being absent.

She sang the last verse over and over while she wrote down an address, sealed it and then padded across her room to mail it off. She took a pen with her and once she found the front gates, a mail box was crumbling and decayed and seemed to be out of use. An unusually fast mail truck flew around the corner and while Melinda hummed a hand reached out, snatching the letter and speeding off. She tilted her head in innocent curiosity and shrugged. It was easy for her to get used to all the weird things that happened at this place.

For some reason it seemed normal to her. She smiled and pranced back into the mansion. Along the way up the stairs Magenta flew out of a doorway on the flight behind her. Melinda was shocked out of her care free dance and spun around. Her hand went to where her heart was and her lips parted in a gasp.

"Oh, Magenta." The girl laughed nervously. "I-I didn't see you there."

The maid grinned slowly. "It's alright my child. The Doctor is busy in his chambers at the moment. He'll be moving on to his laboratory in a half hour. He says he will join us for dinner but asks that you explore your old home." Her voice was drawn out and smooth.

Melinda liked her. "Thank you Magenta," she said kindly and smiled.

Before she could say more, the elder woman giggled in her drawn way and then waltzed back into the room she had come from.


	5. Chapter 5

The elevator doors creaked open and Melinda walked out casually. Frank had let her know she was allowed to explore her new home and that's what she intended to do. She looked around and saw the lab, it rang faint bells in her head yet she didn't know why. For some reason she was at home sitting on the stair ladder on the tank.

She saw the thin sheet that led to the suite across the room. She looked at it curiously and slowly walked over, her shoes still hadn't come back to her so she padded over to the suite on bare feet. Gently she pulled the curtain aside and went up the stairs on her toes. When she got to the top she stepped delicately onto the marble flooring. She crossed the room silently admired the bed that dominated the room.

Deep down she knew she wanted to make love on this bed. She wanted to dress like Frank did and get dirty on this bed. She began to shed her Farm upbringing and thought about the pleasure she wanted to feel. Her inner feelings were accepted here, she could give herself over to her deepest desires. It was what she had always wanted; to feel accepted.

A phrase from when she was a child echoed in her head, "There's no crime in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure. . ."

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed as she refrained from stripping down and pleasuring herself on that very bed. Good thing too because she heard a scuffling sound across the room in the shadows. She looked over in the direction the noise came from and peered into the dark.

"Hello?" She asked calmly, "Who's there?"

She saw movement as a figure moved behind a hanging curtain. Melinda tilted her head to the side and stood up. She made her way to the curtain and reached out. Once she pulled the curtain back she froze in place from her head down to her toes.

It was a man. An amazing, incredibly, gorgeous man standing there near naked, shivering like a child. He wore nothing except a gold wrestler shorts with matching boots that went just past his ankles. He had bleach blond hair like her own and was a bronze skinned man of myth. Her violet eyes went wide and she had to bite her lip to keep her now rambunctious emotions at bay.

The man looked at her shyly and she was again remained of a child. She figured she mirrored him because her lip slowly came out from her teeth and her felt it pucker curiously. What she didn't realize is that she was just as naïve and child-like as he was. She, herself, was innocent to many ways of the world, her sheltered up bringing prepared her for that.

When he finally saw her eyes his heart stopped. He flinched when he saw her expression change to one of fright when she saw him, he thought he had scared her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do! He wanted to know her and he had scared her, he felt awful.

Suddenly her lip puckered and he grinned at the cute way it lit up her face. He knew she wasn't scared anymore, just curious like himself. What he found funny about her were the clothes she wore, so plain and boring they were. He looked her up and down and then smiled gently.

"Hi," he said, his blue eyes sparkling.

Melinda was at a loss for a moment when he spoke. His voice was so gentle for such an incredible man. Finally she blinked a couple times before she found her own voice.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm Rocky," he replied to her. "Rocky Horror."

"My name is Melinda." She rolled her shoulder uncomfortably, "Well actually I have this piece of paper that said its Layla H. For some reason my mother blocked out the rest of my middle name and my whole last name. . ." Suddenly she felt her cheeks burn and she looked down at his gold shoes. She was embarrassed by the tangents she would go off on.

He chuckled gently and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. Her skin was soft and fair, like he was taught a woman's should be. She had straight hair that framed her doll like face and her violet eyes glittered innocently. He smiled warmly.

"What do people call you?"

She looked sad, "Melinda. . ."

He asked another question, "What do you want to be called?"

She looked back at him and realized that she _liked_ being called Layla by the women she met. Growing up she also tried to get people to make that her _nickname_ but the Helton family called it a whore's name, furthering her innocent shame.

"Layla," she replied.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you Layla."

She smiled too and it made him suddenly feeling something strong for her that he didn't understand. He brought one hand around her waist and ran the other through her long hair then gently holding the back of her head. She flushed close to him and blushed again as she gazed up at him, he was a full head taller than her and it forced her to stand on her tip-toes. Before she knew it her lips were slowly guided to his and she felt her first kiss. He was gentle and sweet and she felt heat explode in her body and head, she swooned. He let her fall back a few inches to let her breath and when she looked at him again they both smiled.

"Rocky!"

A powerful voice rang out and made Melinda jump and both turn their heads to look at who it was. There stood Franky in all his drag glory. Melinda pulled away from Rocky quick and he let her go.

The doctor gave her a wicked glare, "Melinda!" He shouted.

She looked terribly guilty and Rocky only grew fonder of her. He smiled at her rosy cheeks. Frank stalked over to them and pushed her away more.

"While I adore you, this man is mine." He looked up at his finest creation and smile sweetly. "His name is Rocky. What do you think of him?"

Frank looked back at Melinda for her answer and what he didn't see was that Rocky's eyes were completely honed in on the girl, and the girl alone. He had only ever known his creator but this girl brought out feelings he loved to feel. Melinda looked back at him with dreamy eyes, her violet ones locked with his blue ones.

"He's amazing Doctor," she said with a soft voice. As if suddenly realizing what she said she jolted out of his gaze and looked back at Frank. "I-I m-m-mean he's very well built? Ummm. . ." she looked to the side bashfully and then added in a small voice. "I mean you did well."

The doctor was suddenly taken by her innocence and he craved her. Of course, as a child, she had been just as innocent but it wasn't the same as her womanly innocence, in a way she recognized it now. This kind was desirable He also developed, quiet suddenly, the thought that he wanted to to be the one to take her innocence. He liked that pass time, it didnt matter to him that he had raised her. He suddenly grinned and giggled with his excitement at his cleverness and then grew an even stronger determination to make her remember her upbringing.

"Well then," he said. "Let us go down for dinner my pets." He wrapped one arm around Rocky's and the other around Melinda's waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews! :'D Oh thank you. This chapter. . .um, the next one is better. . .the next is for you! Until then, do enjoy this one.**

When they reached the dining roomt here were two more people joining them. This new woman was dressed in loos pajamas that looked barrowed from the man beside her. Her hair was a fiery red, short and neat. She had been sitting down but when her blue eyes spotted Melind with Frank she stood up so fast her seat fell over. Her eyes went big in disbelief and she looked at Magenta.

"Is that. . .?"

The older woman smiled lazily and nodded. "It's our baby Columbia."

This woman looked at Melinda the same as Magenta had.

"Layly!" She squealed. The greaser boy beside her hung back and grinned while his girlfriend went nuts.

Melinda tried to stutter out an excuse but the woman had embraced her tight and was crushing her body, she could hardly breath. Before the poor girl knew it Magenta joined in followed by Frank-N and Rocky, Riff-Raff was yanked forward by his sister. His cheek pressed against Melinda, she looked at him apologetically. He looked stoic.

It's one big joyous reunion!" Frank squealed happily.

The greaser hung back and laughter at the sight of the massive family hug, including Riff-Raff's look of contempt. He obviously wasn't enjoying this. A feeling of happiness and belonging surged through the girl and she wrapped her arms around those closest to her. Suddenly they all let go as one, minus Rocky. He continued to cling to her like a stuffed toy.

If it weren't for Frank yanking him away he would have stuck to her like glue. With a sheptical eyebrow lifted high the doctor lead his creation to the table and instructed him to his right, Melinda to his direct right. Sitting across from the new woman Rocky blushed as they made shy eye contact. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush as well, her fine hair fell in front of her face and she brushed a lock behind her ear.

Columbia had been babbling on and on and sat right next to Melinda while Magenta and her brother served the table.

"Now we can all be happy again! You gotta tell me where you've been Layly! Who took you? Where did you get here? How did you get here? See Eddie I always told ya she'd come back! I knew you would!" She grabbed Melinda again and pulled her close for a second hug.

Melida chuckled nervously and then was shoved back into her seat, released from the woman's death grip of love. "Well um, thank you Miss Columbia. I'm certainly glad to be here. The people who have raised me all this time weren't as. . .family like. Heh." She looked back sheepishly at the red head.

Suddenly something she said clicked to her. "Why did you call me miss? I'm mummy Columbia." She looked at Magenta. "Is she ok?"

At that Frank and Magenta looked sullen. It was Frank who responded. "She's at a loss for memory now. She doesn't remember anyone here dear."

Columbia's lip puckered is sadness. "You poor baby! Don't worry, your mummies will help you remember. Not to mention your daddy and uncles."

At that Riff-Raff looked at her with detest. Magenta gently slapped him on the arm and he glanced at her before going back to his work.

The meal was spent with everyone asking Melinda questions. She tried to give answers the best she could, given that she was distracted by the man across from her. They suddenly all started talking amongst themselves, about their past. They recalled memories of her as a baby and as a small child. Her first word (pleasure), when she took her first steps, when she lost her first tooth. Naturally, the girl in question just sat there listening and more she listened the more images and memories of her own came into view.

She found herself recalling things but when she did she was surprised and wondered why. It was late into the night when they all stopped and decided to sleep. In the blink of an eye she was whisked away from the table and to her room. There She was kissed goodnight by both strange women on either cheek, Frank on the forehead, Riff-Raff merely stared at her, the greaser had hung back at the dinner table. But it was Rocky she wanted to see.

She smiled kindly when he waited for the group to pass him before going to her. He went up to her and for a moment they were silent. He began to lean forward to kiss her goodnight, she wanted him to kiss her and waited.

"Rocky!"

The unmistakable, sing-song, voice of Frank interrupted. Rocky shrugged and regretfully turned to meet up with his master. Disheartened, Melinda turned to open her door.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice call to her.

When she turned around Rocky was there. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, swiftly planting a kiss on her delicate lips. He pulled away just as quickly as he had come and she blushed. He planted a softer kiss on her cheek and then turned and ran off to his room where he slept with Frank.

She grinned childishly while she watched him slip away. She had no idea the things he did with Frank or even that he slept with his creator. She felt sorry that he had to sleep alone, and that she had to as well. She wanted nothing more than to have him sleep beside her. When she entered her room she dropped her pants, kicked them to the side, and fell to her bed. It was soft and the blanket thick. She giggled and got under the covers, wrapping herself in the growing, familiar scent.

"Rocky," she drew on his name slowly. "Mmm, Rocky."

With sweet dreams about her now beloved Rocky, she fell asleep. Her dreams were sweet and full of the new man, but things were quick to turn in this topsy turvy place. She soon found herself fighting her own memories in her subconscious dreams.


End file.
